Zendall
Description Name:'''Zendall '''Race: Jungle troll Class: Hunter Professions: Skinning Age:'''27 years old '''Birthplace: A small village in Stranglethorn Vale, which has since been destroyed by murlocs. Current Residence: None as she currently wandering Azeroth. Specialization: Beast Mastery Alignment: Neutral Good Appearance: Average height for a female of her species, Zendall has an athletic, toned build to her body that one would expect to come from constantly traveling the world as she does. Her adventures are also why she wears at least some of her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her skin is the pale blue associated with her tribe, and on her right arm, near her shoulder, is a tattoo in black ink that is the first letters (T and F) of her parents' names intertwined. Personality Zendall appears cold and aloof to those that don't know her, but once she warms up to a person, a truer friend you could never find. If she even gets a whisper that a friend of hers is in trouble, she will stop what she's doing and travel the globe to be by their side. Thanks to the upbringing of her aunt and uncle, she harbors a deep respect for the world and all of its creatures, and tries to find the joy in the simple things in life. Appreciative of what the Horde did for her people, Zendall tends to get along well with the other races...although she does view the Forsaken as "unnatural". Childhood Born in a small village in Stranglethorn Vale, Zendall very well may have spent her entire life in the Eastern Kingdoms if things had gone differently. However, one cold winter's night when Zendall was still a baby, a tribe of murlocs attacked her village. Although her parents put up a valiant fight, they were slain and the house ransacked. Zendall was only "spared" because the murlocs decided to let the elements take the child rather than waste their time and energy doing it themselves. She was found in the wreckage by her father's brother and his wife, who, along with the other survivors of the attack and the help of a nearby village, were able to drive off the murlocs. Deciding to raise Zendall as their own, her uncle and aunt traveled with a group of survivors over the seas to Sen'jin Village in Durotar to start a new life. And so, Zendall grew up like almost all troll children in Sen'Jin do; trained in the arts of Voodoo and combat, and to prize their and their family's honor above all else. Her uncle and aunt also instilled in her to foster a love for the earth and all of its creatures. Deciding from an early age that she wanted to be a hunter like her uncle, Zendall started to accompany him and the other hunters in the village out into the nearby deserts of Durotar, learning all she could about technique. Her uncle also taught her to respect the animal that had given its life by taking anything that could be salvaged...not just the meat. When she came of age, Zendall, like most trolls, decided that it was time to leave the comfort and familiarity of their village and to see everything Azeroth had to offer. Meeting Mokou One day, when she was first starting out on her adventures, Zendall ran afoul of a band of gnome bandits while exploring the Barrens. She managed to fight them off as well as she could, but they soon proved to be too much for her to handle alone. As fate would have it, a certain, tired-looking blood elf paladin just happened to come across the scene and helped Zendall drive away her attackers once and for all. It was only when Zendall went to thank her rescuer that she noticed the paladin staring at her curiously as if she'd never seen a troll before...as it turned out Mokou (said paladin) hadn't...at least not up close and, while Zendall wasn't a Forsaken, she was still interesting. What followed from this chance meeting was a lasting friendship, even though Zendall had been told all of her life by the elders in the village how stuck-up and arrogant Blood Elves were and how they were not to be trusted. However, with her affinity for studying the Forsaken and all things undead, Mokou proved to be not much like a typical Blood Elf at all. And while they do have their disagreements (mainly about Mokou's research), Mokou and Zendall seem to be nearly insperable. Prelude to Cataclysm While Zendall was doing some field research for Mokou, she received news that her grandmother had taken ill. Immediately, she rushed home to Sen'Jin Village and to her gran's bedside. For weeks, the old troll slipped in and out of consciousness, talking about the spirits being restless and dark times coming to Azeroth. Confused by her grandmother's babblings, Zendall soon found distraction in helping her fellow trolls take back the Echo Islands. A letter from Mokou detaling strange happenings in the major cities of the Horde, as well as the frequent earthquakes have prompted Zendall to leave Sen'Jin Village for now and venture out to find out more about these strange phenomena and to see if there's a connection to her grandmother's illness. Category:Troll Category:Horde Hunter Category:Horde